Eclipse Lunaire
by Hakaiga
Summary: Un village isolé, une forêt lugubre, une entité démoniaque et une mystérieuse prophétie. Au milieu de tout cela, un jeune garçon. La mort cessera-t-elle de frapper ? Ou ne laissera-t-elle aucun survivant ? Que se passe-t-il donc loin des yeux du Monde ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tout est calme, silencieux.

Seul le bruit d'un ruisseau d'eau est perceptible.

Pourtant, à pas feutrés il approche, fixant sa proie.

Elle se désaltère, ignorant les yeux rivés sur son corps.

Il est à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, humant l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

Son souffle chaud et régulier caresse le cou de sa proie.

Elle frissonne et se fige en un dixième de seconde.

Son instant d'inaction passé, elle tente de se retourner et de fuir.

Il ne lui en laisse pas le temps, l'attaquant immédiatement.

Des cris troublent le silence.

Sa mâchoire se referme sur la nuque de sa proie.

Dans un craquement sinistre, ses cervicales se brisent en même temps qu'elle laisse échapper un râle.

Grognant il relâche le cadavre qui s'écrase en un bruit sourd.

Enfin, le silence et le calme sont revenus.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Eclispe lunaire

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas en ma possession. Ils sont tous à leur créateur Tite Kubo.

 **Note :** Ceci est ma première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dois-je préciser que compte tenu du rating cela risque d'être un poil sanglant et qu'une relation entre Grimmjow et Ichigo ne peut être platonique ?

* * *

Chapitre 1

Karakura.

Un village isolé au beau milieu de la forêt, loin de toute autre civilisation. A peine 1500 personnes parvenaient à y vivre. Certains ont tenté de partir et de rejoindre les grandes villes. A ceux-là ont leur souhaita bonne chance et on pria pour eux. Car nul doute que pour traverser l'immense forêt entourant le village il faut bien plus que du courage.

De ceux qui sont parti, aucun n'est revenu. On imagina qu'ils réussirent à refaire leur vie dans l'une des grandes villes qu'ils voulaient atteindre, bien que l'on sache cela impossible.

Ce « on » ce sont les villageois qui sont restés, vivant dans le deuil bien plus régulièrement que n'importe qui d'autre. En effet les morts étaient courants et il arrivait souvent qu'au détour d'un chemin un corps sans vie soit retrouvé.

C'était comme si une malédiction s'était abattue sur ce petit village qui, autrefois était des plus paisible.

Bien entendu, dès les premiers évènements, le chef du village de l'époque s'était précipité chez la prêtresse, cherchant quelques explications.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'était ouverte, l'invitant à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur ce fut une jeune femme à l'apparence trompeuse qui le reçue. La prêtresse, de son nom Yoruichi Shihôin, abordait un air grave. Elle savait ce qui se passait au village et connaissait également la cause de tout ceci à en croire l'expression de son visage.

Elle rassura immédiatement le vieil homme lorsque celui-ci lui demanda s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction, lui assurant que non. Cependant son visage était toujours aussi sérieux, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si terrible pour effrayer une prêtresse aussi puissante que la femme en face de lui ? Cette dernière répondit à son interrogation muette en expliquant qu'un Yokaï, une entité démoniaque, s'était installée dans la forêt.

Tous les dispositifs qu'ils mirent en place avec le concours des villageois furent un échec et nombre de victime furent à déplorer. Les attaques du démon se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, augmentant les morts.

Un jour cependant, après des siècles de recherches et d'enterrements, les attaques cessèrent complètement. Personne, pas même Yoruichi, ne sut ce qui était arrivé, mais une chose était sûre, si les habitants ne craignaient rien au sein du village, la bête avait fait de la forêt son territoire de chasse.

La prêtresse avec l'aide des chefs du village qui se succédèrent, fit tout son possible afin de trouver une réelle solution et d'éloigner cette bête de leur village. Néanmoins, toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec. Rien n'eut d'effet ; que ce soit les incantations, les runes, les sortilèges ou les invocations rien ne semblait avoir d'impact sur ce Yokaï, alors que ces mêmes rituels avaient détruit de puissants démons par le passé.

Cependant elle ne voulait pas rester inactive alors que des centaines de vies étaient en jeu. Elle voulait se dire qu'elle avait au moins essayé. Si elle avait perçu la moindre réaction, le moindre indice qui pouvait indiquer que le démon s'affaiblissait, elle aurait continué quitte à mourir d'épuisement.

Bien sûr elle avait refusé d'abandonner cherchant pendant des semaines dans ses grimoires quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas encore essayé. Cependant, elle fut forcée de constater que ce n'était que des échecs.

S'il y eut une chose qu'elle fit sans relâche, ce fut d'implorer la clémence des dieux tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Et tous les matins en se réveillant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été entendu, alors elle recommençait le soir suivant. C'était la seule chose d'utile qu'elle pouvait faire pour protéger les villageois de cet être sanguinaire.

Nul ne savait réellement à quoi ce dernier ressemblait car peu avaient pu survivre après avoir croisé le regard du démon. Les rares miraculeux avaient sombré dans la folie et la paranoïa ; voyant jusque dans leur sommeil les pupilles et les crocs du monstre les traquant.

Les hommes, bûcherons ou chasseurs, ne s'aventuraient qu'à la lisière de la forêt de peur de servir de diner au Yokaï. Ce dernier avait fait son habitude de tuer tous ceux qui s'aventuraient trop loin afin de les dévorer.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 22 ans que la situation n'avait pas évoluée.

Une nuit, alors que le ciel était dégagé, au moment de la nouvelle lune, un évènement des plus inattendus se déroula.

Cela commença dans le temple du village là où vit depuis des siècles la prêtresse. Il était l'un des plus grands du pays. Ce qui paraissait étonnant vu qu'il faisait partie d'un petit village. Contrairement aux autres, son architecture était entièrement faite de pierres, certaines d'entre elles recouvertes de lierre. Cela était sûrement dû aux nombreux êtres surnaturels qui aimaient y jouer ou effrayer les villageois il se devait d'être solide.

Tout le monde avait plus ou moins l'habitude de subir les farces des elfes, les taquineries des fées ou les bousculades des esprits lorsqu'il se rendait au temple et c'est ce qui faisait le charme de celui-ci. Par la présence du Yokaï dans la forêt, certains de ces êtres magiques avaient fui au temple pour se protéger. D'autres au contraire s'amusait à faire des allés retours, n'intéressant nullement la bête sanguinaire.

Cependant cette nuit était calme. Tous dormaient où flânaient à des occupations silencieuses. Les fées étaient endormies dans les fleurs ou sous les feuilles des buissons, les nymphes paressaient au fond de la rivière, les esprits étaient sur le toit à observer le ciel étoilé ou à se promener sans but dans les couloirs du vieux temple.

Seule la prêtresse se trouvait à genoux devant l'autel, priant pour chaque vie vivant ici. Le blanc du haut de son kimono contrastait fortement avec sa peau mate et le rouge écarlate de son hakama lui rappelait bien trop souvent le sang qu'elle avait vu couler. Y repenser l'attristait énormément et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était là ce soir.

Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir des enfants naître dans un monde comme celui-ci ; empli de souffrance et de morts. Car même si les villageois avaient tous perdu un ou plusieurs proches, ils trouvaient encore le moyen d'espérer. C'était à la fois navrant et admiratif. Mais c'est ainsi qu'est fait l'être humain ; peu importe l'obscurité tant qu'un rayon de lumière est là, il poursuit sa course vers la clarté.

Et ce rayon de lumière ils le trouvaient dans chaque nouvelle naissance. C'était impressionnant, que les villageois ne tiennent compte que du bon côté de la vie qui s'offrait à eux. Peut-être étaient-ils trop effrayés pour envisager la mort probable d'un ami ou d'un membre de leur famille ? Ou bien le fait qu'il n'y eu plus d'attaque depuis 22 ans les encourageaient à croire en un avenir meilleur.

Quoiqu'il en soit il y avait toujours des victimes et même si ils étaient en sécurité dans le village, Yoruichi aurait voulu les débarrasser de cette épée de Damoclès constamment au-dessus de leur tête.

Psalmodiant toujours, Yoruichi concentra un peu plus sa prière sur Masaki, la jeune épouse d'Isshin Kurosaki qui était enceinte de huit mois et n'allait pas tarder à accoucher. Elle était également la fille de Genryusaï Yamamoto et la personne la plus aimée du village.

Elle faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle, se portait toujours volontaire et avait une joie de vivre communicative. Sa grossesse était un vrai bonheur pour ses proches, ravis de voir la jeune femme réaliser son rêve de famille. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas son mari, pourtant fusionnel avec elle, qui dirait le contraire. Il était lui aussi très heureux de voir une partie de lui et une partie de sa chère et tendre n'être qu'un.

La prêtresse voulait qu'elle au moins ait la chance de connaitre un bonheur presque parfait avec sa petite famille. Cette jeune fille le méritait plus que n'importe qui. Alors elle reprit ses prières, les concentrant entièrement sur la future mère puis sur son enfant.

Seulement, ce qui sembla être le vent entra dans la bâtisse. Cela se dirigea à travers chaque pièces jusqu'à trouver celle où la femme priait. D'un coup, les cheveux violets de la gardienne des lieux se mirent à voler autour de son visage et les pans de ses vêtements s'agitèrent. Imperturbable, elle finit ce qu'elle faisait puis ouvrit lentement les yeux, un petit sourire venant fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle se releva lentement s'inclinant une dernière fois pour saluer les dieux et sortit tout aussi calmement de la pièce. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver une jeune fille en train de tourner en bourrique suite à une plaisanterie de trois fantômes.

– Eh bien ma petite Fon que fais-tu ici si tard, demanda la prêtresse tout en s'amusant des joues rouges et du souffle court de la jeune fille.

– Maî- maîtresse Shihôin je- Oh assez, hurla-t-elle en direction des fantômes qui s'amusait d'elle !

Se rendant compte de son comportement elle s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses quand le rire cristallin de Yoruichi la stoppa dans sa lancé.

– Allez, laissez-nous maintenant, ordonna gentiment la prêtresse. Alors Fon ?

– J'étais venue vous informer que madame Kurosaki ne se sentait pas bien. Apparemment elle serait sur le point d'accoucher !

– Déjà ? Bon, dépêchons-nous alors. Enfin si tu veux bien m'assister ?

– Bien sûr !

Aussitôt la prêtresse prit ses potions et se mit à courir avec sa jeune apprentie jusqu'à la chaumière de la jeune femme. Espérant arriver à temps pour l'aider. L'enfant ayant 5 semaines d'avances, cet accouchement comportait certains risques.

Elle entra avec fracas dans l'habitation, ne faisant attention à personne d'autre que la jeune femme en train d'hurler.

_Bon, dit-elle, il me faut une bassine d'eau chaude, des linges propres et des coussins.

Sans perdre de temps Isshin qui était au chevet de sa femme se leva, accompagné de son beau-père pour aller chercher le nécessaire. Yamamoto revint le premier avec les oreillers et il aida sa fille à se redresser un peu. Yoruichi lui fit boire des potions pour la détendre et soulager sa douleur.

La jeune fille s'activait sous les ordres de sa maîtresse tandis que les deux hommes ne pouvant rien faire d'autres étaient assis aux côtés de Masaki, lui disant des mots d'encouragements. Mais la future mère perdait du sang, beaucoup de sang, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer son entourage. D'autant plus que l'enfant était un prématuré.

A chaque seconde les contractions devenaient de plus en plus fortes, jusqu'à être insoutenables. Pas même Yoruichi n'avait vu une souffrance pareille en de telles situations. Les cris de Masaki s'amplifiaient, ressemblant bientôt à des hurlements d'agonie. Son bas du dos la lançait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des pieux. Les crampes du début n'en étaient plus tellement elles s'étaient amplifiées pour finir par n'être qu'une masse de douleur.

Son mari lui prit la main, montrant par là tout son soutien et tout son amour à son épouse. Bien mal lui en prit. Elle lui sera si fort les doigts qu'il eut l'impression que ses phalanges s'étaient brisées.

Elle avait pourtant bu plusieurs potions, alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Et pourquoi son enfant refusait-il de naître alors que le travail avait déjà commencé. Pourquoi cela ne se passait-il pas aussi bien que pour ses amies ? Tant de questions et toujours la douleur sans enfant. Mais que ce passait-il au juste ?

Bien que déconcerté par l'attitude de la jeune femme, Yoruichi ne laissa rien paraître. Gardant son calme afin de gérer tout le petit groupe qui s'affolait de plus en plus, elle lança ses ordres : les hommes devait tenter dans le plus grand calme de rassurer Masaki tandis que son apprentie s'attelait à faire sortir cet enfant récalcitrant.

Néanmoins la prêtresse n'était pas rassurée. Les hurlements de la jeune femme n'étaient pas normaux. Trop forts, trop profonds. Son corps était si raide, si tendu. Bien que cela ne soit pas une partie de plaisir, cette nuit l'accouchement ressemblait à une véritable torture.

Les deux hommes étaient complètement impuissants et tous deux regardaient la femme la plus importante à leurs yeux, souffrir le martyr. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Isshin en réponse à celles de Masaki. Ils voulaient tellement avoir une belle et grande famille. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas là le dernier moment qu'il passerait avec elle.

Enfin, après ce qui parut d'interminables heures, le corps de la jeune femme expulsa, petit à petit, l'être qui grandissait en elle. Ce fut-là, l'apogée de la souffrance. Son corps se déchirant en deux pour en laisser passer un autre. Ses hurlements redoublant de puissance alors qu'elle perdait encore du sang. Elle avait l'impression que la vie s'échappait d'elle en même temps que son enfant.

C'est la jeune adolescente qui récupéra le nourrisson sous l'œil attentif de Yoruichi. Elle était fière de son élève celle-ci avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. A aucun moment elle n'eut besoin d'intervenir, elle ne lui avait qu'indiqué ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce qui l'avait bien arrangé, se sentant atrocement mal depuis quelques minutes. Le petit être fut délicatement posé sur la jeune mère et Yoruichi eut le temps de voir Masaki sourire à son enfant.

En une fraction de seconde, la prêtresse se retrouva au sol. Pendant cette même période, les quatre autres personnes la virent chuter comme au ralenti. Prise de convulsions et les yeux révulsés, elle se mit à murmurer de façon incompréhensible, les sortant de leurs pensées.

Fon fut la première à réagir, reconnaissant l'état de transe dans lequel était sa maîtresse, elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour elle et se concentra sur la mère et son enfant. Masaki semblait épuisée, ce qui était normal compte tenu de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle voulut prendre le nouveau-né pour le nettoyer un peu quand quelque chose de grave lui sauta au visage. L'enfant ne respirait pas. Les autres toujours ébahit devant Yoruichi, n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de mouvement du petit humain.

Vif comme l'éclair l'apprentie pris l'enfant dans ses bras et se mit à reproduire les mêmes gestes que la prêtresse aurait fait, ce qui ramena l'attention des adultes sur elle et l'enfant. Aucun n'avait compris l'indifférence de la jeune fille face à ce qui arrivait à sa maîtresse mais tous, virent l'affolement qui transpirait d'elle quand elle s'activa auprès du bébé. La terreur de voir ce petit bout de vie être éteint avant même d'avoir pu exister s'empara d'eux. Et inconsciemment ils prièrent pour que les dieux se montrent cléments et que la prêtresse leur viennent en aide.

Celle-ci était en réalité assaillie par de violentes visions. Tout n'était que chaos indescriptible. Une succession d'images bien trop rapide pour être comprise. Il y avait des voix également. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps. Certaines hurlaient, tandis que d'autres chuchotaient à peine. Les cris étaient inaudibles et les murmures bien trop bruyants. D'incohérents charabias, trop rapide, trop fort, trop faible… tout en même temps.

Soudain le silence.

Yoruichi ouvrit les yeux et elle se retrouva au milieu d'un espace noir. Pas de sol, ni de plafond, encore moins de murs. Juste le noir infini. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois cherchant un endroit, une direction, mais rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Puis, des pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit un adolescent. Il était roux et ses yeux ambrés semblaient sonder son âme. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage. Ni joie, ni peur, ni colère. Impassible. Il était simplement là, debout, devant elle, dans cet univers noir.

Les yeux du jeune garçon se voilèrent et il se tourna sur sa droite. Suivant le mouvant Yoruichi fit pareil et vit alors une lune énorme, à l'étonnante couleur rouge.

 _Il est l'heure_

Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent qui, elle en était sûr, avait prononcé ces mots. Cependant elle ne vit rien qu'un corps disparaissant dans la noirceur. Elle le regarda se faire happer par les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Mais une fois qu'il eut disparu, tout s'accéléra brusquement. Et ce qu'elle n'avait pu comprendre avant rejailli dans sa tête. Elle parvint cependant à capter quelques images.

Des femmes se bousculant. Des hommes se piétinant. Des enfants déjà glacés.

 _Pourquoi ? Alors que…_

L'adolescent roux. Son sourire doux. La tendresse de ses yeux.

 _Je sais…_

Un enfant. Roux lui aussi. Les mêmes yeux. Pleins de larmes.

 _J'ai peur… à l'aide !_

Des centaines d'hommes. Réunis. Elle est là aussi. Les visages graves.

 _Il le faut…_

Deux yeux. Froids comme la mort. Et cette sensation.

 _Faim._

Des corps sans vie, baignant dans le sang. Aucun survivant.

 _Trop tard._

Grognements, peur, pleurs, rugissements, cris, silence !

…

Dans la pièce, le corps de la jeune femme s'arc-bouta et en même temps qu'elle reprit conscience, elle avala une grande goulée d'air. La vue lui revint en premier et elle put voir le vieux Yamamoto penché au-dessus d'elle et sa jeune apprentie lui tenir la main. Il lui semblait voir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux mais sa vision se brouilla à ce moment-là. Elle voulut parler mais elle ne savait pas si les mots franchissaient ses lèvres ou s'ils restaient prisonniers de son esprit. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles ne lui permettait pas d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle se retrouva soulevée et allongé sur le lit à côté de Masaki. Il lui semblait vaguement que l'on s'agitait autour d'elles. Doucement le brouillard devant ses yeux se dissipa ainsi que le désagréable sifflement. Le premier son qui lui parvint ne fut ni les voix paniquées des deux hommes, ni les propos alarmés de son apprentie, ni les paroles apaisantes de la jeune mère. Ce furent des pleurs. Les pleurs d'un enfant. Un enfant venant seulement de naître.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Eclispe lunaire

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas en ma possession. Ils sont tous à leur créateur Tite Kubo.

 **Note :** Ceci est ma première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dois-je préciser que compte tenu du rating cela risque d'être un poil sanglant et qu'une relation entre Grimmjow et Ichigo ne peut être platonique ?

Je remercie Trolocat, Titi et Elendil pour les reviews qu'ils m'ont laissées et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Comme à son habitude Ichigo accompagnait sa mère au marché. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle porte tous les achats seule. Bien que du haut de ses huit ans il ne lui était pas d'une grande d'aide. Mais cela lui était égal tant qu'il pouvait se rendre utile.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Masaki se retrouva à chiner parmi les différents objets proposés par les marchands. Aujourd'hui en plus des vivres, elle cherchait une étole verte foncée et brodée de fils dorés. Et avec l'idée précise qu'elle avait en tête, elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ce qu'on lui proposait. C'est alors qu'un morceau de tissu attira son attention.

– Urahara-san, je crois avoir trouvé ce que je veux chez vous, dit-elle avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Comment faites-vous pour toujours détenir ce que l'on cherche ?

– Mah, mah, j'ai mes petits secrets ma chère. Alors quel article vous ferait plaisir ?

C'est ainsi qu'après plus d'une demi-heure à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Masaki repartie conquise, son fils tenant précieusement l'étole. Il avait eu tout le temps pour la détailler. Elle était travaillée avec finesse et le tissu était très léger. Rien de suffisant pour résister au froid glacial de l'hiver qui allait arriver. Juste de quoi se protéger d'un petit vent printanier. Mais elle était très élégante.

Une fois les courses finies, ils retournèrent chez eux. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'une tête rousse bien connue apparue à la fenêtre.

– Renji !

– Salut Ichi ! Bonjour madame.

Masaki lui rendit son bonjour et continua de ranger les vivres sur les étagères, laissant les garçons discuter entre eux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi mais la nature fougueuse des deux enfants les reprit bien vite.

– Aller Ichi, viens, on va jouer.

– Je vais demander à ma maman d'abord. Je reviens.

Ichigo parti à toute vitesse dans la chambre de ses parents. Là, il trouva sa mère essayant le foulard et posant devant le petit miroir. Le sourire de Masaki fut contagieux et Ichigo se retrouva avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant sa mère s'amuser toute seule devant son miroir, prenant des poses tantôt ridicules, tantôt pas.

C'est seulement au bout d'une minute ou deux que Masaki aperçu son spectateur. Elle le salua bien bas et le questionna sur sa présence. Ichigo demanda donc la permission de sortir jouer dehors et l'obtint après avoir promis de ne pas s'approcher de la forêt.

Aux anges, il alla rejoindre Renji qui n'était plus seul, mais accompagné de Rukia, Uryû et Hisagi.

De leur petite bande, Rukia était l'ainée. Elle avait dix ans mais sa petite taille pouvait faire penser qu'elle en avait deux de moins. Cependant si l'on conversait avec elle, on s'apercevait qu'elle avait un esprit vif et de la suite dans les idées. Sûrement dû à l'éducation stricte qu'elle recevait de son père. Mais cela ne l'a jamais empêché de faire les 400 coups avec les garçons, bien au contraire.

Cependant c'était Uryû le cerveau de leur bande. Agé de seulement neuf ans il était pourtant celui qui était le plus réfléchit. Toujours le premier à penser aux conséquences. C'était vers lui qu'on se tournait pour savoir quoi faire ses plans pour chaparder un biscuit ou trouver une excuse étaient infaillibles. Enfin sauf avec son père. Bien trop habitué aux frasques de son fils et de ses amis.

Hisagi lui, avait le même âge qu'Ichigo et du haut de ses huit ans, il était déjà un Don Juan en herbe. Avec sa petite frimousse et ses airs de canaille, il était très facile de détourner la pâtissière du pot à biscuits sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais c'était sans conteste le cousin d'Hisagi qui était la première victime des charmes du petit garçon. En effet il suffisait qu'il lui fasse les yeux doux pour obtenir de Kensei tout ce qu'il voulait.

Néanmoins, si Rukia ou Ichigo n'avait pas peur de faire une bêtise, Renji était le plus casse-cou. Toujours fourré en haut d'un arbre ou courant d'un bout à l'autre du village sans s'épuiser avec dans les mains le précieux butin, il était une boule d'énergie. N'ayant peur de rien ni personne le jeune garçon de neuf ans était du genre à foncer tête baissée. Et nul ne doute que sans les conseils d'Uryû, il se serait plus d'une fois fait prendre la main dans le sac.

A eux cinq ils formaient une bandes de joyeux lurons. Chacun considérait les autres comme ses frères et sœurs et savait la réciproque vraie. Ils adoraient se retrouver tous ensemble pour jouer, se lancer des défis tous plus idiots, flâner dans l'herbe à observer les nuages ou s'empiffrer de leurs trésors mal acquis. Ce jour ne dérogea pas à la règles et ils se mirent à se courir après les uns les autres.

Ils traversèrent la grande allée marchande là où plus tôt Ichigo et sa mère avaient fait leurs courses. Les gens les regardèrent passer, râlant pour la forme mais s'amusant de leur entrain. Quelques dames désapprouvèrent de se faire bousculer mais les marchants habitués à les voir galoper parmi leurs établis prirent leur défense.

Leur course effrénée les conduisit ensuite sur la place du village. Ryûken Ishida était en grande conversation avec le grand-père d'Ichigo quand les gamins passèrent près d'eux et manquèrent de s'écraser dans leurs jambes. Loin de les faire ralentir, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux deux adultes et continuèrent leur jeu.

Ryûken poussa un long soupir en voyant le comportement de son fils mais ne fit rien pour le reprendre. De toute façon il n'était encore qu'un enfant et avait bien le droit de s'amuser comme il l'entendait. Et puis il savait que son fils ne ferait rien pour se mettre lui ou les autres en danger.

Le rire de Yamamoto le fit presque sursauter tellement il était rare de voir le vieil homme laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Celui-ci fit quelques réflexions sur les jeunes et leur incroyable énergie, raconta quelques anecdotes sur lui-même à cet âge-là ainsi que du nombre impressionnant de fois où son père lui avait tiré les oreilles et finit par reprendre une conversation plus joviale avec le patriarche de la maison Ishida.

Les enfants couraient toujours, Renji en tête et allaient maintenant en direction du vieux puits. C'était leur endroit préféré pour se retrouver. Légèrement en retrait du village et à l'abri des regards par un grand arbre, c'était un endroit magnifique. Personne n'utilisait plus ce puit depuis des années, si bien que l'endroit était envahi par les créatures magiques.

A bout de souffle les enfants se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe en éclatant de rire. Leur jeu leur avait ouvert l'appétit. C'est donc naturellement que Rukia se releva et alla mettre sa main dans le creux de l'arbre qui faisait office de réserve. Elle tâta un petit moment à l'intérieur mais n'y trouva rien. Surprise, elle était pour se plaindre quand elle vit une bête monter à l'arbre avec la boîte en fer où était rangé leur précieux butin.

– Hé ! Rends-le-moi !

Alertés par les cris de la seule fille, les garçons se tournèrent dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle bataillait ferme avec un Kitsune récalcitrant. Ce dernier avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon aillant trois ou quatre ans peut-être. De toutes petites oreilles pointues et touffues ornaient le haut de sa tête alors que tout content de lui, sa queue fournie battait l'air derrière lui. Il s'amusait de voir la petite humaine prendre des teintes rouges de colère et d'épuisement à force de sauter pour l'attraper. Il la nargua un peu plus en se rapprochant d'elle sans pour autant être à sa portée.

Fatiguée de sauter pour rien et vexée que les garçons ne fassent pas un geste pour lui venir en aide, Rukia se tourna vers eux en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Ne voulant avoir à faire avec la colère de leur amie, Renji se dévoua pour les sauver de ses foudres. Il grimpa agilement à l'arbre montant un peu plus à chaque fois que le Kitsune s'échappait vers les hauteurs. Une fois arrivé en haut il tenta de récupérer la boîte mais le petit être l'en empêcha en secouant la tête à chaque essai. Prenant le problème à bras le corps le rouquin attrapa le Yokaï et le coinça sous son aisselle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient redescendus.

Dès qu'il eut mis les pieds au sol Rukia se jeta sur lui et récupéra la boîte à gâteaux. Les autres garçons étaient plutôt occupés soit à réprimander leur ami pour Uryû, soit à le féliciter pour les plus jeunes.

Renji garda le Kitsune dans ses bras et une fois tous assis ils partagèrent avec lui le reste de biscuits.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rassasiés qu'ils repartirent à jouer, se lançant des gages. Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à ce que Renji décide que le gagnant serait celui qui irait le plus près de la forêt.

– Je ne peux pas, dit Ichigo. J'ai promis à maman de ne pas y aller.

– Kensei va se fâcher. Il a dit que c'était très dangereux et qu'on ne devait pas s'en approcher, ajouta Hisagi.

– Aller les gars, vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber, supplia Renji.

– Tu es complètement fou, rétorqua Uryû. C'est interdit et très dangereux. Même les adultes ont peur d'y aller.

– C'est vrai, mais tant que l'on reste au village on ne craint rien, contra Rukia. Le but c'est de s'en approcher, pas d'y aller.

Les deux plus jeune se regardèrent avec interrogation. C'est vrai après tout, quel mal y avait-il ? Du moment qu'ils ne traversaient pas la frontière ils étaient en sécurité. Et puis ce n'était qu'un jeu. S'ils avaient peur, ils pouvaient toujours arrêter.

– C'est d'accord, dit Hisagi appuyé par le hochement de tête d'Ichigo.

– Mais vous êtes fous ? Vous voulez vous faire tuer c'est ça ? Est-ce que vous avez réfléchit deux secondes à ce que vont dire les parents quand ils vont le savoir, explosa Uryû. Ils vont nous punir à vie et…

– Dis tout de suite que tu as peur, le coupa Renji. Tu ne veux pas le faire parce que tu as les chocottes. Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? Au fond t'es vraiment qu'une poule mouillée.

Renji savait qu'il tirait sur la corde sensible et il ne manqua pas le regard de défit que lui renvoya Uryû. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne tolérait pas c'était que l'on se moque de lui et qu'on le traite de peureux. Et bien qu'étant le plus réfléchit des cinq, le fils Ishida ne supporta pas l'insulte et se mit en devoir de prouver le contraire.

C'est ainsi que débuta le jeu téméraire mais pas moins périlleux des enfants. Ils s'étaient tous alignés et l'un après l'autre ils faisaient un pas. Néanmoins lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une trentaine de mètres les séparant de la forêt et de l'aura sinistre qui s'en dégageait, le doute s'empara d'eux. Jusqu'où pouvaient-ils aller ?

Ce n'était qu'un jeu et mieux valait arrêter avant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit blesser ou pire encore. Cependant l'orgueil était de la partie et il était tenace. Hors de question de déclarer forfait avant les autres et de passer pour un faible et un lâche.

Alors ils firent encore un pas. Puis un autre. Et encore un.

Maintenant seulement vingt mètres les séparaient. La peur qui depuis le début était tapis au fond de leurs entrailles remonta. Et elle remonta un peu plus, toujours plus, jusqu'à venir se loger dans leur gorge. Incapable de respirer correctement, leur souffle était haché. Et du peu d'air rejeté par leurs lèvres, sortait la peur. Elle ondulait le long de leur corps, s'enroulant tel un serpent. La pression exercée était semblable à celle d'un boa tuant sa proie. Elle passait le long des bras, des côtes et descendait jusqu'aux jambes. Les genoux tremblaient au point qu'ils allaient bientôt céder.

Pourtant ils continuèrent. Chacun à tour de rôle et dépassant leurs angoisses, ils avançaient. Il n'y avait plus que quinze de mètres de distance.

La peur suintait de chaque pore de leur peau. Elle sortait non seulement par leur bouche mais aussi par leurs yeux. Et, sans même s'en rendre compte, les larmes envahirent leurs yeux jusqu'à lentement couler sur leur visage.

Incapable d'avancer plus ils restaient debout et fixaient la forêt en espérant que l'un d'entre eux se désiste, donnant ainsi l'occasion d'arrêter ce jeu. Même Renji qui avait lancé l'idée ne trouvait plus du tout cela amusant.

C'est finalement Hisagi pour qui la peur était trop grande pour qu'il reste là indéfiniment, qui rebroussa chemin le premier. Quasiment en même temps Ichigo s'était retourné. Une fois que leurs deux amis firent mine de repartir les autres suivirent instantanément.

Il n'y eut aucun commentaire, pas même une ombre de fierté sur ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. C'est tranquillement et le cœur de plus en plus léger qu'ils regagnèrent le vieux puits, tout en parlant de tout et de rien, faisant abstraction de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Durant tout l'après-midi ils s'étaient chamaillés entre eux comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Le bruit qu'ils firent attira l'attention de quelques elfes. Ces petites créatures pas plus grandes qu'un pouce se mirent à jouer avec les enfants.

Bientôt se fut la chasse à l'elfe qui commença. Les créatures magiques devant se cacher tandis que les enfants tentaient de les attraper. Cependant les elfes étant très espiègle, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps aux enfants pour qu'ils sortent de leur cachette et leur jouent des tours.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un des sorts qui devait atteindre Renji manqua sa cible car, agile comme un singe, il avait pu l'esquiver. Le sort toucha donc l'une des fées assise au bord du puits et l'y fit tomber. Les témoins de la scène, à savoir tous les participant du jeu et les trois autres fées se penchèrent pour voir où était la pauvre victime. Ils n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de secondes, juste le temps de se demander si elle allait bien que, déjà elle sortait du trou à toute allure.

Se postant à hauteur de Renji, la créature mesurant tout au plus quinze centimètres s'approcha du petit garçon. Et elle s'approcha tant qu'il fut obligé de loucher pour la regarder. La lueur verte qui émanait de son petit corps se concentra dans sa main et elle envoya sa boule de magie sur Renji.

Instantanément les rires de ses amis et des créatures magiques raisonnèrent. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait Renji se tourna vers Rukia mais cela ne fit que redoubler son rire. Il chercha alors de l'aide auprès d'Uryû, le plus sérieux d'entre eux mais lui aussi avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son fou rire.

Enervé que personne ne lui réponde et pire que tout le monde se moque de lui Renji fronça les sourcils en un avertissement silencieux. Peine perdue. Les rires redoublèrent et pendant que les fées ricanaient entre elles de façon gracieuse, les elfes eux se bidonnaient dans les airs, se tenant le ventre et secouant leurs jambes dans le vide, la tête à l'envers. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à ses amis qui loin de le soutenir se roulaient littéralement par terre, frappant le sol de leur poing pour Hisagi et Rukia tandis que Ichigo et Uryû se tenaient mutuellement pour éviter de tomber.

Vraiment vexé de ne pas saisir la situation, Renji se mit à bouder et c'est une autre fée qui prit pitié de lui et fit apparaitre un miroir devant lui. Immédiatement le petit garçon se mit à crier, amusant d'autant plus ses camarades de jeu. En effet, son froncement de sourcils et ses joues rouges de colère faisait ressortir le côté comique de son expression. Pendant qu'il louchait la fée lui avait figé l'œil gauche dans cette position et avait envoyé l'autre en haut dans le coin extérieur, le figeant également. Il avait l'air tellement ridicule qu'il se mit lui aussi à rire.

Le soir arriva vite et avec lui l'heure de rentrer. Les fées rendirent son apparence normale à Renji et tous se dirent au revoir. Alors que le petit groupe était en route pour la maison d'Hisagi, une forte douleur au cœur pris Ichigo, le faisant s'écrouler à genoux en se tenant la poitrine. Pris de panique ses amis se mirent à crier, lui demandant ce qu'il avait et où il avait mal. Mais il souffrait trop pour répondre et la douleur semblait former une boule s'entrelaçant autour de son cœur et s'appuyant sur ses poumons.

Reprenant le plus vite son calme Uryû analysa très vite la situation et envoya Rukia chercher son père qui habitait trois maison plus loin, tandis qu'il chargeait Renji d'aller prévenir madame Kurosaki. Ils lui obéirent sans perdre de temps et Rukia revint moins d'une minute après avec Byakuya. Cela faisait bizarre de voir cet homme si calme et maître de lui-même courir mais personne n'y fit attention.

En arrivant il se mit à la hauteur d'Ichigo mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas tant il était pris dans sa terreur. Ses yeux s'étaient voilaient et il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer des formes floues, alors que son ouïe était-elle aussi atteinte et ne lui permettait d'entendre qu'un bourdonnement continu. Ni une, ni deux Byakuya pris Ichigo dans ses bras et couru au temple aussi vite qu'il put. Il ne se formalisa pas des enfants qui le suivaient, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête et c'était qu'Ichigo soit vivant quand il sera au temple.

Après une course effrénée qui lui parut interminable, Byakuya parvint au temple. Il n'eut même pas à appeler la prêtresse celle-ci étant là à genoux pour prier. Elle se releva et emmena aussitôt l'homme et l'enfant dans une chambre.

Le père de Rukia allongea Ichigo sur le futon et se recula laissant la prêtresse œuvrer. Une fois qu'elle lui assura pouvoir se débrouiller seule, il retourna dans le grand hall d'entrée, là où avaient attendu les enfants. A sa grande surprise sa fille ne l'avait pas suivie. Il vint donc vers les deux enfants restant et les rassura du mieux qu'il put. Il allait leur dire que rien ne servait d'être ici et qu'il valait mieux rentrer chez leurs parents pour ne pas les inquiéter mais la porte du temple s'ouvrit sur Masaki, Renji et Rukia.

Il comprit que sa fille avait prévenu les autres de l'endroit où ils étaient allés et l'en félicita mentalement. Puis il prit la mère d'Ichigo à part et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Masaki qui pleurer déjà se remit à sangloter et Byakuya la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, il avisa l'heure et emmena les enfants avec lui pour les raccompagner.

Masaki pleurait à présent silencieusement. Elle se demandait quel mal s'acharnait ainsi sur son enfant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ichigo tomber soudainement ou qu'une vive douleur le prenait d'un coup. Plus jeune il n'avait de cesse de tomber malade, surtout à l'approche de son anniversaire. Déjà que son pauvre enfant avait cessé de vivre pendant plusieurs minutes à sa naissance, Masaki se demandait si les dieux n'avaient pas maudit son fils.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, Yoruichi sortit enfin de la chambre où se reposait Ichigo. Masaki se jeta dans ses bras et la bouscula de questions. La prêtresse n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'une que deux autres venaient d'être posées. Elle calma du mieux qu'elle put la mère inquiète face à elle avant de se lancer dans les explications.

– Je ne peux te dire d'où vient le mal qui le ronge mais une chose est sûre : sa vie n'est pas en danger.

A ses mots Masaki poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'effondra dans les bras de la prêtresse. Son fils était sain et sauf et c'était là, la seule chose importante à ses yeux.

– Il a eu une forte fièvre ainsi qu'une grande douleur au niveau du thorax. Cela semble s'être calmé et il dort maintenant. Tu dois savoir que ce qui lui est arrivé risque comme chaque année de se reproduire mais ne craint rien, c'est très impressionnant mais ses jours ne seront jamais en danger.

– Comment ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es si confiante, supplia la mère.

– Je ne peux te le révéler mais tu peux me faire confiance. Ce n'est pas ça qui aura raison de ton fils.

– N'y a-t-il rien pour l'en empêcher ?

– Non moi-même je suis impuissante face à cela. Je n'ai fait qu'attendre qu'il se calme de lui-même.

Masaki hocha la tête, ne pouvant faire plus. Son fils, son petit bébé était gravement malade et il n'y avait rien pour le soigner. Elle devait simplement attendre en regardant son petit garçon souffrir. Car même si ce qu'il avait ne le tuait pas, cela était très douloureux pour son fils.

Plus d'une demie heure passa pendant laquelle les deux femmes parlèrent de la maladie d'Ichigo. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller et tentait de se relever. Il parvint péniblement à se tenir debout et à avancer dans les couloirs de pierres jusqu'à trouver sa mère et Yoruichi en pleine discussion.

– Maman ?

Sa petite voix fatiguée était à peine audible au travers de leurs babillages. Il recommença alors plus fort mais un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci les deux adultes se tournèrent. En une poignée de secondes, Ichigo fut porté par sa mère alors que la prêtresse vérifier s'il avait toujours de la température. Constatant que non, elle autorisa Masaki à remmener Ichigo tout en lui disant de demander à son mari de passer au temple le lendemain.

Une fois dans leur maison, Masaki tenta de faire manger son fils mais sans grand succès. Sa convalescence lui avait coupé l'appétit. Bien que fatigué, il attendit le retour de son père qui, une fois à la maison le pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. D'un regard échangé avec son épouse il comprit qu'ils devraient parler ce soir et il se pressa donc de mettre au lit son fils qui tombait de fatigue.

Seulement une fois allongé dans son futon, Ichigo appela sa mère qui vint de suite.

– Il y a un monstre dans la chambre, dit-il.

Lui assurant que non, Masaki regarda quand même dans les coins de la pièce et derrière les meubles afin de rassurer son fils. Depuis quelques temps il se plaignait de voir un monstre la nuit dans sa chambre. C'était une peur passagère qui lui passerait sans doute avec le temps. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Masaki elle-même avait connu cette peur-ci et c'est ce qui lui permettait de relativiser quand son fils l'appelait. Une fois l'inspection finie elle borda tendrement son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

– Dors maintenant.

– Mais et si le monstre vient pendant que je dors ? Et s'il m'emmène avec lui ?

– Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. Si tu l'ignore il disparaîtra.

– Promis ?

– Promis.

Et sur ces paroles, Masaki repartie dans la pièce à vivre laissant son fils seul dans sa chambre. Bien que petite, la chambre contenait quelques meubles, tels qu'une armoire, une table et une chaise. Cela créait parfois des ombres à la lumière de la lune. Et bien que ce soir elle était en phase descendante, elle produisait suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer sa chambre et projeter des ombres.

Cependant ce n'était pas ces ombres-là qui effrayait le petit garçon. En réalité celle qui bougeait était beaucoup plus terrifiante. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec la branche d'un arbre balancée au grès du vent. Elle était plus sombre, presque palpable. Sa façon de se déplacer laissait croire qu'elle était présente dans la pièce. Sa chambre. Avec lui.

Elle était près de la fenêtre. L'observant de ses yeux inexistants. Ichigo la voyait du coin de l'œil. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Toutes les nuits c'était la même chose. Et il ne se trompa pas quand il la vit ramper le long des murs, faire le tour de sa chambre. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps cela lui pris, le temps paraissait toujours figé quand elle entrait.

L'ombre s'arrêta sur le mur, devant son lit. Ichigo voulu fermait les yeux, mais son corps ne répondit pas. Il aurait aimé crier et appeler ses parents à l'aide mais il n'y parvenait jamais quand elle était là.

Il vit l'ombre sortir peu à peu du mur et se matérialiser sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle se redressa, touchant presque le plafond en prenant une forme humanoïde. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et s'arrêta aux pieds de celui-ci pour dévisager l'enfant.

L'ombre survola de sa main griffue les jambes d'Ichigo et vint la poser par-dessus la couverture, sur ses pieds. Le contact aussi froid que la mort elle-même pétrifia le petit garçon de huit ans. La main remonta le plus lentement du monde le long des mollets. Ichigo avait beau tentait de l'ignorer, il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de ces effroyables sensations qui naissaient en lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire non plus sa voix ne sortait même pas les gémissements de peur qui s'étouffaient dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Seules ses jambes semblaient capables de trembler. Elles le faisaient tellement qu'il arrivait que la main soit bloquée entre elles.

Cependant cela n'empêcha pas l'ombre de continuer son ascension sur le corps de l'enfant tout en se rapprochant de lui. Une fois ses cuisses passée, elle s'attarda sur son ventre, faisant des gestes circulaires avec ses doigts griffus. L'ombre rapprocha sa tête sans visage de celle du petit garçon.

La terreur était inscrite sur ses traits. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par la peur. Mais la peur de quoi ? De mourir ? De se faire dévorer ? A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose de pire encore ? Il était incapable de le dire mais le souffle glacé de l'ombre sur ses lèvres le faisait craindre le pire, quel qu'il fut.

Leurs bouches étaient maintenant séparées par cinq pauvres centimètres. L'ombre ouvrit la sienne en grand, laissant Ichigo voir un gouffre sans fond. Elle fit ensuite de même avec l'enfant en posant sa deuxième main répugnante sur ses mâchoires.

Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur lui qu'une forte chaleur lui brûla la main toujours posée sur le ventre d'Ichigo. Souffrante, elle se recula soudainement et partie dans un cri guttural en direction de la forêt.

Etrangement, personne ne se réveilla. Pas même ses parents qui dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Et lui, il resta allongé tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond et son esprit était complètement vide de toutes pensées. Il ne put dormir cette nuit. Pas plus que celle d'après. Ni toutes celles qui suivirent pendant plusieurs semaines.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Eclispe lunaire

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas en ma possession. Ils sont tous à leur créateur Tite Kubo.

 **Note :** Ceci est ma première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dois-je préciser que compte tenu du rating cela risque d'être un poil sanglant et qu'une relation entre Grimmjow et Ichigo ne peut être platonique ?

Me revoilà en force ! Après une absence prolongée, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre pour Eclipse lunaire et une nouvelle fanfiction avec Gin et Tôshirô presque terminée. Seulement je ne pense pas la publier sur ce site car le contenu me parait trop violent et choquant. Seriez-vous prêt à lire une "romance" entre un pré-adolescent et son beau-père avec des scènes érotiques et violentes ? Si vous êtes plusieurs à m'encourager à la publier j'y réfléchirais.

Bref, je ferai tout mon possible pour ne plus m'absenter aussi longtemps, même si avec l'été je risque d'être très occupée. Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire et suis même impatiente à l'idée de la finir. J'ai déjà la phrase de fin, il ne manque plus que toute l'histoire. Si tout va bien on se retrouve dans un mois les petits.

Pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Parfois il arrive d'éprouver des sensations étranges, paradoxales. Ressentir l'attrait et le charme là où, normalement, seule la peur et la panique devrait y être. Désirer quelque chose que l'on sait être mal. Une envie qui mettrait votre vie en péril, par exemple. N'avez-vous jamais rien connu de tel ? Cette boule de feu brillant au loin qui vous attire jusqu'à elle. Mais alors que vous tendez la main pour la toucher, elle vous glace jusqu'aux os.

C'est cela qui remue Ichigo depuis un certain temps et ce chaque fois qu'il regarde la forêt. Une petite voix qu'il pense être dans sa tête l'incite à s'approcher et à plonger dans les ténèbres de Las Noches, la forêt de la nuit éternelle. Seulement il était retenu par son instinct de survie qui forçait ses jambes à rester immobiles mais qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire taire cette voix, pas plus que lui faire détourner la tête.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui que l'effet se rompait. Seul, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des grands feuillages si épais qui ne laissaient que quelques rayons éclairer de ça de là les rares sentiers. Son esprit était entièrement absorbé dans sa contemplation, si bien qu'il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder sans bouger.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Cela faisait une heure, peut-être même deux, que son regard se noyait dans cette verdure sombre. Ses quatre amis étaient partis jouer et il allait les rejoindre, quand il l'avait vue. Depuis lors il était là, à écouter la voix et son instinct se battre pour prendre le dessus.

La voix gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et alors que son instinct de survie semblait céder, les appels de ses camarades l'enjoignant à jouer avec eux le sortirent de son combat intérieur. Il les rejoignit et passa ainsi toute sa journée à se chamailler avec eux.

Le temps fila vite. Si vite que les enfants ne se rendirent pas compte que la nuit tombait déjà. C'est en voyant Kensei et Isshin venir vers eux qu'ils comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Hisagi fût le premier à se décider, tombant instantanément dans les bras de son cousin adoré. Le jeune homme câlina le plus petit quelques instants puis l'embrassa et le posa par terre avant de l'emmener avec lui.

Uryû parti juste après, pensant à son père qui serait en colère s'il tardait plus longtemps auprès de ses amis. Il leur dit donc au revoir et pria pour ne pas être trop en retard.

Rukia et Renji se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord, décidèrent de rentrer ensemble. Ils saluèrent rapidement Ichigo et son père, ce dernier étouffant à moitié son fils avec son amour encombrant.

Il ne resta donc plus que les deux hommes de la famille Kurosaki près du vieux puits. Isshin relâcha son fils mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que son père le rattraper et le balancer sur son épaule, partant gaiement en direction de leur foyer.

C'est donc un mari ravi de sa prise et un fils se débattant farouchement mais vainement qu'accueillit Masaki. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son doux visage alors que son mari chatouillait sans répit son pauvre enfant. Nul doute que dans cette famille l'amour était roi.

Un roi s'exprimant bizarrement parfois mais ce n'était pas l'important. Non, ce qui comptait vraiment c'est que la joie et la bonne humeur soient tout le temps présentes entre eux. Ce soir plus encore.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois attablés et qu'ils se régalaient des plats préparés avec soin par la maîtresse de maison, Masaki et Isshin décidèrent de se taire. Ichigo en fit de même, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il regarda alternativement sa mère puis son père. Tous les deux se regardaient intensément, ne faisant même pas attention à Ichigo.

– Alors, demanda Masaki, on le fait maintenant ?

– A toi de voir, c'est toi la patronne.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire puis se tournèrent vers leur fils.

– Bonne anniversaire Ichigo !

– Joyeux anniversaire mon fils. Je suis très fier de toi.

Ichigo enlaça chacun leur tour ses parents en répétant des mercis. Il avait cru que peut-être, cette année, ses parents avaient oublié son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas voulu leur demander, ne voulant pas passer pour un égoïste et avait sagement attendu que quelque chose de ce genre se passe. Il était vraiment heureux.

Son père s'éclipsa dans la chambre parentale et revint avec son cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Tiens mon fils, pour tes dix ans.

Le sourire d'Isshin égalait presque celui d'Ichigo en voyant son cadeau. C'était un petit cheval de bois que son père avait lui-même sculpté. Aux anges, le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de son père et lui fit un énorme bisou. Sa mère eu droit elle aussi à une dernière embrassade avant qu'Ichigo ne s'installe plus loin pour jouer.

Pendant toute la soirée Masaki assista au spectacle que lui offrirent les deux hommes de sa vie. Son fils jouant avec le gentil cheval, héros d'une grande épopée et son mari jouant le rôle du méchant et affreux dragon. Autant dire que cette soirée était emplie de fous rires. D'autant plus que cette année Ichigo n'était pas tombé malade.

Le lendemain, la famille Kurosaki fut réveillée par les hurlements d'Ichigo. Ses parents se précipitèrent à ses côtés, sachant cela parfaitement inutile. Rien ne pouvait aider leur enfant. Ils avaient cru que cette année il serait épargné puisque d'habitude les crises se déclenchaient un peu avant son anniversaire, mais il n'en fut rien.

Isshin était au chevet de son fils. Impuissant, il le regardait souffrir. Il était sur son lit et se tordait de douleur, les mains entourant son ventre. Ses cris déchirèrent le cœur de son père alors que son regard larmoyant l'implorait de faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse. Jamais une crise n'avait été si violente.

– Pa- papa, ça fait mal ! Ça fait mal ! S'il te plaît.

– Chut… je sais bébé, je sais. Là, je suis là.

– I- Il me fait mal. Il appuie. S'il te plait papa…

– Où est-ce que ça appuie ?

La remarque d'Ichigo l'avait interloqué. Pas une fois son fils n'avait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait lors de ses crises. C'était même la première fois qu'il pouvait dire autre chose que « j'ai mal ».

– Là… c'est là… fit Ichigo en désignant son bas ventre.

En réalité il ne parvenait pas vraiment à saisir ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il sentait un poids s'appuyer sur sa vessie et il se sentait sur le point de se soulager.

– Papa, je crois que- Aaaaah !

Un spasme le prit et il ne put plus articuler un mot. Seuls des cris et des gémissements parvenaient à franchir ses lèvres. Un autre spasme le prit et tout son corps se contracta. Ses mains étaient fermement accrochées à son ventre dans l'espoir irréalisable d'atténuer la douleur.

Le poids à l'intérieur de son corps se mit alors à remuer, fouillant ses entrailles et pesant encore plus sur sa vessie. C'était insoutenable. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Qu'on l'aide, peu importe comment. Mais son père et sa mère ne faisait jamais rien.

A chaque fois Isshin restait là, à le regarder, pendant que Masaki préparait une quelconque soupe censée lui donnait des forces.

Un nouveau mouvement en lui le fit pleurer et hurler plus fort. N'en pouvant plus, Isshin s'apprêtait à prendre la main de son fils dans la sienne pour lui transmettre un peu de force mais Ichigo le repoussa et d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas il grogna après lui.

Pétrifié, Isshin retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. C'était la première fois que son fils le repoussait et s'en prenait à lui. Une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Yoruichi il y a de cela des années lui revint en mémoire et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Peu importe sa volonté son enfant était condamné à souffrir. Se ressaisissant, Isshin concentra toute son attention sur son fils il ne devait pas s'apitoyer maintenant.

Faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher Ichigo, il ne cessa de lui dire des mots réconfortants, espérant au moins apaiser son esprit. Cela fut parfaitement inefficace et tandis qu'il continuait de rassurer son enfant, le poids en Ichigo se fit plus lourd et remua plus vite. Quelque chose venait, il en était persuadé. Son ventre était si enflé qu'il avait peur d'exploser. Ça lui faisait tellement mal. Un autre mouvement survint en lui. La douleur était intolérable. Il poussa sur ses jambes et suréleva son bassin, cherchant un moyen d'alléger sa peine.

Soudain et dans un cri d'agonie plus puissant que ceux qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, ce qui devait sortir fut expulsé de son corps. Ce qui parut être des litres d'urine jaillit, tachant son corps, son kimono défait et son lit. Cela lui faisait mal et son urètre le brûlait pour chaque goutte sortant de son sexe mais paradoxalement la douleur de son bas ventre s'amenuisait autant que son cri.

Isshin resta là, à regarder son fils se vider de toute l'urine contenu dans son corps et se rendit compte qu'il y avait parmi le liquide jaunâtre des traces de sang.

– Papa… appela Ichigo.

Isshin ne réfléchit pas plus et il prit son enfant dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était glacé. Alarmé, il le regarda attentivement et s'aperçu de son teint livide.

– Ichi, ça va aller ?

Le vomissement qu'il reçut en retour fit office de réponse et il se hâta de lui amener un seau. Tout ce qui sorti fût un mélange de bile et de sang. C'est à ce moment que Masaki rentra avec une soupe. Elle la déposa sur la table de chevet et vint caresser les cheveux de son enfant. D'un regard elle fit comprendre à Isshin qu'il pouvait partir et qu'elle veillerait sur Ichigo jusqu'à son retour. Comme à chaque fois la journée promettait d'être longue.

Une dizaine de jours venait de s'écouler depuis l'anniversaire d'Ichigo et de sa dernière convalescence. Celle-ci avait durée toute la journée et s'était prolongée jusqu'au lendemain à l'aube. La violence de cette crise avait était si intense que Masaki était allée chez la prêtresse en fin de matinée. Ce fut évidemment inutile mais cela rassurait grandement la mère, alors Yoruichi les avaient gardé tous les deux jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se calme.

La capacité de récupération d'Ichigo était incroyable. Il ne lui fallait que deux, trois heures, une fois sa crise finit, pour se remettre physiquement. Il lui était par contre impossible d'oublier la douleur de ses crises. Il en faisait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Mais ça c'était lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir.

Masaki et Isshin l'entendait souvent hurler lors de ses terreurs nocturnes, mais à part le prendre dans leurs bras, ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose pour l'aider. Ils culpabilisaient de ne même pas être capable de rassurer leur fils. Leur enfant était un amour. Jamais il n'avait fait de caprice, pas plus qu'il n'était désagréable. C'était un petit humain empli de bonté et souhaitant le bonheur des autres. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi contre lui. Surtout lorsqu'on le voyait là, rigolant sagement avec son petit cheval en bois devant la bâtisse familiale.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, Ichigo en profitait donc pour jouer gentiment avec le cadeau que lui avait offert son père. Ses amis étaient tous occupés ailleurs et il devait donc se passer de leur compagnie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'amuser.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Ichigo était dehors quand quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit. Il était en train de faire galoper son petit cheval en bois quand sa figurine lui échappa des mains et vola à trente centimètres de lui. Ahuri, le petit garçon jaugea du regard le morceau de bois taillé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment son jouet avait-il pu se retrouver là-bas alors qu'un instant avant il le tenait dans sa petite main ? Il savait que ce n'était pas lui et était sûr de n'avoir vu aucun elfe lui jouer un tour. Peut-être une farce des esprits ? Mais dans ce cas-là un souffle lui aurait frôlé la main.

Suspicieux Ichigo tendit la main en direction de sa figurine en bois. Il allait l'attraper quand celle-ci vola deux mètres plus loin. Fronçant les sourcils, le petit garçon se releva et se rapprocha lentement. Cette fois il était certain que ce n'était pas un esprit malicieux. Il avait suffisamment subit leurs farces pour savoir lorsque l'un d'eux l'embêter. Et ce n'était pas le cas maintenant.

Il se pencha et parvint à prendre son jouet sans qu'il ne lui échappe de nouveau. Regardant attentivement aux alentours Ichigo ne vit rien pouvant trahir une présence. Il préféra rentrer. Cela lui donnait une relative impression de sécurité. C'était la maison de ses parents. Sa mère était la fille du chef et son père était le bûcheron le plus fort rien ni personne ne pouvait, enfin ne devrait, lui faire de mal.

Mais quand il poussa la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée, toute sensation de sécurité qui aurait dû être présente sous ce toit n'était plus là. Une angoissante solitude pris le petit garçon en constatant que sa mère n'était pas là. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'être seul mais, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal à l'idée d'attendre ses parents.

Passant outre, Ichigo se dirigea vers le grand seau d'eau et se servit à boire dans une timbale. Il prit tout son temps et tout en se désaltérant le petit garçon inspecta du coin de l'œil de-ci, de-là, les recoins de la pièce en espérant capter quoique ce soit. Rien n'attira son attention.

Il fit alors comme si de rien n'était. Il pensait qu'il se montait la tête et que son imagination amplifiait son ressentit. Sa timbale vide, Ichigo était pour se resservir mais il suspendit son geste. L'eau à l'intérieur du seau été agitée. Elle remuait tellement que le garçonnet crut un instant qu'elle allait déborder. Un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre faisant sursauter Ichigo qui en lâcha sa timbale. En se retournant, il vit sur le sol les débris d'assiettes en terre cuite.

Il fronça les sourcils et, comme s'il voulait ne pas se faire remarquer, s'approcha lentement des morceaux brisés. Ceux-ci exerçaient sur lui une fascinante attraction. Il semblait au petit garçon qu'une voix envoûtante en sortait et qu'elle l'appelait. Tout autour de lui avait disparu. Que ce soit du sol en nattes de pailles tressées, au toit de chaume qui recouvrait sa tête, plus rien n'existait hormis cette vaisselle cassée.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cette dernière. Ichigo tendit la main, ses doigts frôlaient presque l'argile coupante. Si sa mère avait été là, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait immédiatement éloigné. Mais il était seul dans la chaumière et l'emprise que paraissait détenir les débris s'intensifiait à chaque instant.

D'ailleurs le petit garçon ne chercha même pas à s'y soustraire. Il était comme hypnotisé et bien qu'une part de son esprit lui soufflait de pas toucher les morceaux, que rien de bon n'en résulterait, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac en même temps qu'un mauvais pressentiment le gagna. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps depuis un moment déjà et venait seulement de le réaliser. Cela lui fit peur. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors que le poids dans son estomac ne faisait que grossir. Des gouttes de sueur firent leur apparition sur son front et l'une d'elle dégoulina de sa tempe pour glisser sur sa mâchoire et ainsi finir sa course au sol.

Il retint inconsciemment son souffle quand son indexe fut sur le point de toucher l'un des morceaux aiguisés dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver. Car il était certain que quelque chose allait se produire et que cela ne serait en rien normal. Ichigo le pressentait.

Un cri lui échappa alors qu'il retira vivement sa main il s'était entaillé sur deux phalanges. Comme en transe, le petit garçon observa une goutte de son sang couler le long de son doigt d'abord, puis sur son poignet, jusqu'à glisser le long de son bras et finir au bout de son coude. Pris d'une impulsion, Ichigo rapprocha son coude de sa bouche et passa lentement sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres. Plus qu'envie, il avait besoin de recueillir cette perle de vie. Il devait avoir en bouche la chaleur du fluide vital. Alors, le plus doucement du monde, il l'attrapa de son index et le porta à ses lèvres. Il lapa cette gouttelette vermeille, sa langue prenant ainsi la même couleur. Le goût fut pour lui un électrochoc et pris d'une frénésie nouvelle, Ichigo se mit à lécher avidement sa peau, suivant le sillon s'écoulant de sa plaie.

Nul ne sut où sa folie l'aurait conduit si un couteau de cuisine, sortit de nulle part, n'avait pas été se planter à ses pieds, sortant l'enfant de son état de transe. Figé, essoufflé, sa vision trouble, Ichigo peinait à se remettre de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son esprit avait du mal à traiter les informations qu'il recevait. Pendant un instant son corps ne lui obéissait plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait mais incapable de se contrôler, une chose avait pris possession de lui.

Qu'avait-elle cherché ?

Lui voulait-elle du mal ?

Voulait-elle s'abreuver de son sang ?

Voulait-elle définitivement diriger son corps ?

Ou bien alors, rien de tout cela ?

Epuisé, son corps ne supporta plus son poids et l'enfant s'effondra au sol. Le nœud dans son ventre se mit à grouiller et une douleur sourde lui vrilla le crâne alors que les larmes dévalaient les rondeurs du visage enfantin. Trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit, pas même crier sa souffrance ou appeler à l'aide, Ichigo ne put qu'attendre la fin de son calvaire.

Au milieu de sa douleur, il parvint à distinguer une silhouette noire, debout, semblant l'observer. Peut-être était-ce la même que celle qui apparaissait le soir dans sa chambre ? A moins que c'en soit une nouvelle ? Mais que faisait-elle là alors qu'il faisait encore jour ? Ichigo n'en savait rien. Cependant incapable du moindre geste, il ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'avancée de l'ombre face à lui.

Celle-ci, bien loin des interrogations du garçonnet, se pencha lentement sur lui. Sa main griffue s'approcha du visage couvert de larmes de l'enfant et vint délicatement les essuyer, prenant bien garde à ne pas égratigner ses joues veloutées. Précautionneusement, elle posa la paume de sa main sur le front de l'enfant. Etrangement, cela lui fit du bien la douleur dans son crâne disparue et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Ses paupières se firent lourde et sans même s'en apercevoir, Ichigo ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au sommeil venu le cueillir.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla. Il mit quelques minutes à se réveiller entièrement et à prendre conscience de son environnement. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout qu'il s'était endormit sur le sol de la pièce à vivre. Il aurait donc dû se réveiller dans celle-ci et non dans sa chambre, entre les draps de son lit.

Il se leva prudemment, s'assurant de ses appuis avant de s'avancer. Puis, lentement, titubant un peu, il parcourra chaque pièce de sa maison. Il chercha sa mère dans chacune d'elles, mais il ne la trouva pas. Elle n'était pas encore revenue des champs. Cependant c'était bien normal après tout, la récolte prenait toujours beaucoup de temps. Il est certain qu'elle sera de retour avant le coucher du soleil, autrement dit dans à peu près deux ou trois heure. Ichigo n'avait donc pas dormit énormément, seulement profondément. Si profondément qu'il n'avait même pas rêvé.

Ichigo frissonna. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais il faisait anormalement froid. De la buée sortait d'entre ses fines lèvres et ses extrémités étaient glacées. L'enfant se dirigea vers la banquette où chaque soir lui et ses parents se retrouvaient pour échanger un moment de tendresse et se raconter des histoires fictives ou le récit de la journée. Le sofa était entièrement recouvert de coussins et de couvertures. L'enfant en prit une et s'enroula dedans, la faisant traîner derrière lui tellement elle était grande.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant, il n'avait envie de rien. Il était pour s'asseoir sur la banquette et lambiner jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa mère quand une sensation de brûlure se fit ressentir sur sa nuque. Cela ne faisait pas mal, c'était plutôt comme des picotements désagréables chauffant sa peau. Le garçon se retourna et chercha du regard d'où pouvait provenir la source de son désagrément, mais il ne trouva rien. Ichigo était persuadé que ce qui était avec lui en ce moment était la même chose que celle de tout à l'heure.

Mal à l'aise, il s'allongea sur la banquette et remonta la couverture jusque sous son nez. Ses yeux voyageaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce guettant le moindre incident. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait voir la silhouette noire réapparaître ou attendre nerveusement que quelque chose arrive sans que rien ne se produise. Laquelle des deux possibilités serait la moins angoissante ? Peu importe. De toute façon les évènements se déroulent rarement comme on l'espère. Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour lui ?

Toujours sur le qui-vive, Ichigo n'en fut pas moins surpris quand une voix s'adressa à lui. Son timbre était bas et désincarné, montrant toute la puissance de son propriétaire. Les paroles proférées étaient incompréhensibles. Le petit garçon eut beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette voix. Tantôt elle donnait l'impression d'être tout contre son oreille, alors que l'instant suivant elle paraissait être à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les sons aussi déformés et inintelligibles soient-ils, semblaient agresser le pauvre enfant qui se retrouva plié en deux et gémissant sur la banquette, se bouchant les oreilles dans le vain espoir d'atténuer la douleur lui vrillant le crâne. Torturant Ichigo, les mots fracassaient littéralement son esprit, le faisant se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens pour s'échapper de leur emprise. Jamais, pas même au cours d'une de ses crises, il ne s'était sentit aussi mal. Toute la douleur physique qu'il avait pu jusqu'à présent expérimenter n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Impuissant, il ne put que pleurer et gémir en attendant que cela passe. Son corps assaillit de soubresauts se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Exténué, il finit par s'endormir, la voix résonnant toujours en lui.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous à plu. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Et au cas où, vous n'auriez pas lu la question que j'ai posée plus haut je vous le redemande. J'hésite à poster une fanfiction contenant des relations sexuelles entre Tôshirô un pré-adolescent (entre 13 et 15 ans, je sais pas encore, ça peut changer) et Gin son beau-père. Il y aura de la violence et du sexe alors seriez-vous prêt à la lire ? Dois-je tenter l'expérience ou au contraire m'en abstenir ? Sur ce, je vous abandonne jusqu'au mois prochain, bye.


	5. à l'aide, au secoure !

Bonjour, bonsoir

Je sais que cela va bientôt faire un an que je ne poste plus rien sur Ffnet. Seulement je vais rapidement revenir en force et cette fois je compte bien ne plus disparaître pendant des mois.

J'aimerais donc savoir si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous serait intéressé pour devenir mon ou ma Beta reader.

Je m'aperçois que je laisse trop de fautes m'échapper et j'ai l'impression de ne pas manier la ponctuation à bon escient. Je voudrais vraiment y remédier. De plus cela m'aiderait grandement à écrire de façon plus régulière.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous êtes intéressé ou pour toute autre demande, j'y répondrai volontiers. Merci d'avoir lu cette annonce et à bientôt. Je n'abandonne pas. Jamais

Cordialement, Hakaiga, auteur et retardataire compulsif avéré .


End file.
